Amor comprado
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Por un castigo, Sakura hace una estupidez, que tiene consecuencias indelebles. –Yo te amo y lo sabes— Lo se, por eso te utilice...— Naruto se enfado ¡maldita niña mimada!


_Etto… esto es raro. Nunca había escrito algo de esta pareja._

_Pero bueno, ya veremos si les gusta._

_Esta historia ya la había subido, pero la borre porque no me gusto._

_Ahora esta ligeramente cambiado, pero solo en la narración…_

_Espero les guste._

_Advertencia: Intento de lemon XD._

...

Penetro con rapidez a través del portón, jalándolo con fuerza, este no se negó, simplemente se dejo guiar.

Ella había volteado hacia él e hizo una seña de que no hiciese ruido, este asintió mientras retomaban el corrido silenciosamente alrededor de la casa.

El tramo era algo largo y cada vez que frenaban, para ver si no había personas en los alrededores, se dedicaban besos fugaces y caricias furtivas.

Realmente les es difícil separarse, ya que cada vez se tornaba más excitante. Llegaron a la parte trasera del lugar y entraron a través de una pequeña puerta situada al costado.

—Estas segura que nadie esta en esta zona— mascullo Naruto— Ya que, el otro día…

—Segura— respondió impaciente— las de servicio no trabajan sábado por la noche y mis padres viajaron.

Apenas acabo de responder, fue deliciosamente atacada por los labios del exquisito rubio, Sakura por su parte se dedico a enredar sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera, para luego de un jalón, llevar su rostro atrás, un alarido de dolor de él provoco una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, elevando su ego.

—Arriba—ordeno, observando como el sujeto decía algo por lo bajo y se separaba de ella a duras penas.

Dirigiéndose hacía las escaleras, el contacto del taco que traía puesto Sakura, provocaba un incesante TOC, TOC; que martillaba los pensamientos de Naruto.

— ¿Puedes quitarte eso?— apunto al hermoso estílelo Channel y ella lo observo indiferente sacándoselos y llevándolo en la mano.

Después de subir a la parte superior visualizaron un montón de puertas, él se entretuvo fisgoneando uno de los cuadros colgados en el pasillo, mientras Sakura camino presurosa hacia una de las habitaciones.

— ¿Vienes?— le pregunto al darse cuenta que el no la había seguido. — Sola, no podré hacerlo…

Ante tal insinuación, él se aproximo, tomando de su cintura y sus carnosos labios, ingreso con ella a la habitación a trompicones, al percatarse de que había chocado con algo, abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos.

— ¿Una sala de juegos?—inquirió decepcionado, pensó que habría una cama en donde llevar acabo sus más turbios deseos, pero no, estaba en una habitación de juego para niños.

La habitación, aunque espaciosa, esta regada de juguetes. Y una enorme consola por el cual habían impostado.

—Ajá— mascullo ella, enredando sus finos dedos alrededor de su cuello, mirando la profundidad de sus orbes, que son de un penetrante azul cielo.

Se separo de él, mientras Naruto se deleitaba con el movimiento de sus caderas, pues le había dado la espalda.

—Ven— pronuncio, casi como un ruego.

Él la siguió sin chistar, Sakura, sin embargo, se dirigía hasta una silla, el cual sabía que es de la niñera de sus hermanos… pobre de ella, ya que ahora, estaba en sus planes usarla.

Una sonrisa se formulo en su rostro, al sentir como el seductor rubio besaba su hombro desnudo, para luego recorrer su cuello. Con delicadeza, el había estirado la atadura del vestido que tenia, provocando su deslizamiento hasta el suelo.

Dejándola expuesta, por su carencia de ropa interior.

Admiraba su cuerpo con fervor, amaba cada curva suya y estaba tan impaciente por tenerla.

Presuroso, se desbotono la camisa y el jean que llevaba, quedándose en boxer.

— Eso no es justo— berrincho la chica- yo, estoy totalmente desnuda y tú, ¡mírate!- sonrió lujuriosa tomando el borda de la goma, el cual evitada que el boxer cayera, y la deslizo lentamente, provocando el endurecimiento del sexo del rubio. Elevando su libido.

— Ya— barboto, el acabar su trabajo y, tomándolo desprevenido, lo monto sobre la silla y ella se subió suavemente a ahorcadas, se besaron profundamente, el sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, negándose a separarse y profundizar el acto. Esto toco Sakura, quien intentaba no perder el raciocinio y enfocarse.

Había mucho amor de ambas partes, escondido, cabe destacar.

— Cogeme ya— mascullo al separarse, no soportaría más descargas de sentimientos. Estaba atrapada.

Naruto, conciente, se dedico a tocarla, y Sakura lamia, mordía su pectoral y cuello.

La calentura llegaba el punto más alto, debía tomarla… la deseaba y al fin la tenia.

—Naruto, hazlo ya— bisbiseo cuando se volvieron a besar, el tiempo de jugaba en contra y ella lo quería, quería ser uno con él.

La primera estocada calo profundamente, gemidos inconcientes afloraron de dichas bocas. Sakura comenzó a cabalgarlo y el la ayudaba. Masajeaba su espalda y mordía su areola, y ella gemía loca, demasiado placer mezclado.

Aprovechaban, claro que lo hacían, este momento tal vez no se repetiría… bueno depende.

El vaivén aumenta paulatinamente de velocidad, ¡Dios! Ella se sentía a desfallecer, sus cuerpos unidos, perlados por el sudor y en constante rozamiento.

Naruto busco sus labios cuando sus paredes vaginales contrajeron su miembro. Y con ojos suplicantes invito a que siguiera, solo unos momentos más, ya que el aun no había tocado el éxtasis de la pasión.

Asintió mordiéndose los labios, Naruto debía estar conciente que aunque ella lo deseara más después, esto seria todo.

Y sucumbió, se derramo en ella, pleno aun besaba sus labios… la película acababa y debían volver a la cruda realidad.

Se separaron, solo del beso, y se observaban como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho.

— ¿Repetimos?— esa pregunta le había costado formular, era mujer, si, pero Naruto al seguirla penetrando después de extasiarse, la encendió de vuelta.

Él, estupefacto por la petición, imploraba por que ella respondiera que esto quedaba más allá de su trato y que… cualquier cosas lo contentaría.

— No tengo más dinero— respondió dolorosamente, no quería terminarlo así, o expresarse.

Quería continuar, hacerla gemir hasta el amanecer… pero eso dependía de ella.

Se levanto con prudencia de su sexo y se vistió, su vestido estaba un poco arrugado pero eso no calentó en este instante.

— Será en otro momento, hasta entonces…— suspiro y le paso sus prendas a Naruto.

Naruto la miraba con tristeza, él la amaba ¡claro que si!, pero ella. Es realmente complicada.

— Yo… lo siento.

— No lo hagas—prorrumpió ella—no es necesario, disculparte. Solo, vete ya.

— Te amo y lo sabes— impetuoso, abotono el ultimo botón que quedaba.

— Lo se— sonrío irónica— por eso te utilice…

Naruto se enfado, ¡maldita niña mimada! Él le entregaba su corazo y ella se encargaba de pisotearla.

Maldijo a lo bajo y salio hábil. No quería seguir viéndola, estallaría.

Al escuchar la puerta tronar, Sakura flaqueo, cayo sobre sus rodillas y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar…

—Yo también te amo— hablaba entre sollozos—pero no te merezco…

Sakura Haruno, una joven adinerada y berrinchuda, se ve impulsada por un castigo a de su padre a venderse al mejor postor. Necesitaba dinero, pues es uno de sus vicios… aunque en realidad no esperaba esto.

Naruto, su mejor amigo, quien estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, cumplió con la suma estipulada. Aunque le costo mucho, lo consiguió.

Sakura tubo proposiciones mayores que las que pidió, pero escogió a Naruto, su amigo, y amor secreto.

Y ahora, cuando ambos obtenían lo querido. Un vacío les calaba.

Ella obtuvo dinero y él sexo con su amiga.

¿Qué no encajaba en esto?

El amor que se tenían creció, pero una barrera mucho mayor se anteponía.

Ambos testarudos, Naruto no le perdonaría por utilizarlo y ella no quería que se vea ligado por tener relaciones. Quería que la amara desde antes.

Lo que hubiera solucionado ser sinceros desde el principio…

...

_¿Les gusto?_

_¡Espero que si!_

_Los review son los motivos por el cual las prefiero más a ustedes que a mi estudio…_

_y eso que si no estudio me voy al carajo…jajaja_

_Las quiero._

_XXOOXOXO_


End file.
